


[Fanvid] Lets make the world remember

by Melis_Ash



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Hernán (TV 2019)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon-Typical Violence, Conquista, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: My first Hernán fanvideo. Luisa|Teacuelhuetzin-centric, a lot of violence, sexual content too. I tried to focus video on the old hatred between tlascalans and mexicans (aztecs) and the way, that the conquistadors were involved in it, since it was  the one of main points in Luisa`s story.
Relationships: Pedro de Alvarado/Tecuelhuetzin | Maria Luisa, Xicotencatl/Tecuelhuetzin | Maria Luisa
Kudos: 1





	[Fanvid] Lets make the world remember

**Author's Note:**

> Since it`s very Luisa-centric, and choice of song is also dictated by my wish to depict her motivation. I don`t know, maybe it feel ambigous, given historical context, but I didn`t want to seek other song, after all this one is too much beautiful.
> 
> There is A LOT of voicovers on Nahuatl, so Englisn, Spanish and Russian (my first language) subtitles as addition to video.


End file.
